


So Your Body is Changing...

by Houdini123, LittleLizardLover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Crack, Crying, Crying Goshiki Tsutomu, Gen, Halloween, Lots of Crying, OC villain - Freeform, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Team Bonding, Werewolf!Goshiki, can't believe thats a tag already poor bb, slightly OOC, ushiten are goshikis parents sorry we don't make the rules, we may have gone overboard with the crying, we wanted to do a fun and easy halloween and still went a bit over our original plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houdini123/pseuds/Houdini123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLizardLover/pseuds/LittleLizardLover
Summary: When your body starts going through pesky changes it’s easier to ask for help from someone you trust. Ushijima is honored, really, that Goshiki is coming to him for advice, but this might just be out of his realm of knowledge.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	So Your Body is Changing...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween folks! Posting it a bit late on good ol Hallow's Eve but its still Halloween in the Americas so it counts!
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiratorizawa, despite it’s elite status, was like most other high schools. And a problem that all high schools had was bullying. Maybe because of the elite status, the bullying could tend to be worse. There was a sort of divide between those who paid their way in and those who came in on scholarships, then a further divide on what groups you associated with - what sports team you were on, what art club you were in. 

Generally, people didn’t mess around with the boy’s volleyball team all that much. They were the best sports team in the school and had been going to nationals for years (or nearly getting there), so messing around with them would rarely go in your favour. Not only would you likely have the whole team retaliate in some way (and the team was _pretty_ intimidating), but the teachers would side with them since having your star athletes out of commission in any way was a big no-no.

And it wasn’t like the team wasn’t aware of this reputation and status. The majority of them knew about it and were glad that they could escape Shiratorizawa’s notoriously vicious bullies by virtue of associating with the right team.

Yet, it seemed that recently someone had missed the memo. It became something of a topic of discussion during the stretching periods of their practices.

“Have any of you guys talked to that Kamitani guy? The transfer student.” Reon asked when the previous discussion topic slowly ebbed away.

“The third year or the first year?” Shirabu asked, “There’s two of them.”

“Oh, really? I just heard about the third year - my roommate won’t stop talking about how great he is.” Reon said, “Haven’t got a chance to actually talk to him though.”

“I don’t know what your roommate’s talking about, because he’s in my homeroom and he’s super pretentious.” Semi said, “I’ve only spoken with him a few times and he hasn’t been pleasant once.”

“Yeah, I bumped into him once and he treated it like I’d just kicked a puppy or something, but a bunch of girls in my elective are obsessed with him.” Yamagata said. “Maybe your roommate is talking about the first year? Have you talked to him, Goshiki?”

The first year tensed up and had a ‘deer in headlights’ look when everyone turned their attention to him. He hesitated before speaking, “Yeah, he’s actually my roommate. Y’know how I didn’t have one at the start of the year?”

After a few moments of waiting for Goshiki to elaborate on what he’d just said, Shirabu spoke up again. “And? What kind of guy is he?”

Some of the older and less emotionally challenged members of the team immediately caught on to the first year’s look of slight discomfort and sadness as he was probed for information, the look quickly disappearing as Goshiki spoke again, “We don’t actually interact much. He has his own friends he hangs out with already. I don’t think he really likes me much.”

With Goshiki obviously dodging the question, Tendou tried to weedle out some more information or reactions, slightly concerned for him. “Well, I think both of them look like shifty characters. I think they’re starting a cult. I mean, why else would all those people like them when they’re obviously dicks?”

Goshiki didn’t really react or come to the guy’s defense, which Tendou took as a sign that the first-year, at the very least, didn’t think he was nice. 

“A cult?” Shirabu said with a scoff, “And they’re just recruiting random high school students? They’re probably just stupid rich.”

“There are plenty of other stupid rich people here.” Semi cut in, “I do agree with Tendou that there’s probably something more going on though.”

“Perhaps you simply caught them at bad times?” Ushijima suggested.

“Maybe they’re drug dealers.” Kawanishi said, “People suck up to their drug dealers all the time.”

“Oh shit,” Tendou said, “Now _that’s_ something. Does Kamitani junior seem like he’s hiding anything from you, Goshiki?” 

“Well, he doesn’t like me touching his stuff.” Goshiki said, “It’s like he doesn’t want me in our room, ever.”

“Oh, he’s _definitely_ a drug dealer.” Reon said, “Jeez, I never thought he would be into that kinda stuff.”

After a few more jokes about the Kamitanis and a brief debate on whether or not to tell a teacher, the conversation moved on and the rest of the team put the subject out of the mind, forgetting about it as time went on.  
Tendou only remembered the conversation they’d had a few weeks later, after a practice match. He’d noticed that Goshiki was playing sloppier than usual, and decided to bring it up with him after the other team had left, and found that Ushijima had also noticed.

“You weren’t playing as well as usual today.” Ushijima was saying as Tendou approached. “Is something the matter?”

Standing closer now, Tendou could see how tired and worn Goshiki looked - not the kind of tired after a good match, but the kind of tired stemming from multiple nights of bad sleep or stress. The kind of look most students only got around final exam season or when facing other troubles. Instantly, Tendou became worried, and it only worsened when Goshiki replied to Ushijima.

“I’m fine. I stayed up late studying for a quiz last night.” He said. Tendou could immediately tell it was a lie, but he couldn’t figure out why Goshiki was lying to them. He and Ushijima had an ‘open door’ policy for their underclassmen to come to them with any issues they had outside of volleyball, and Goshiki had come to him for help with his boyfriend enough that Tendou was sure the first year trusted him.

“Is your roommate giving you trouble?” Tendou asked, remembering how Goshiki’s new roommate had been giving him a bit of a hard time. Since the team’s conversation on the Kamitani brothers, the talk around them had only grown, as had their reputation. They had a group of students that practically worshipped the ground they walked on, and the rest of the student body either avoided them or had to put up with their tormenting.

Goshiki froze up for a second before shaking his head, “No, no, everything’s fine with him.”

Another lie, and Tendou was pretty sure no amount of prodding would get Goshiki to actually open up about whatever was happening. The kid either cracked after the first question or kept denying his problems until it all blew over.

“You know you can come to us if anything is troubling you.” Ushijima spoke up, and Tendou was grateful his boyfriend had actually caught on that something more was up - it was really a 50-50 thing with him.

“Yes, I know, but really, don’t worry about me! I’m gonna go shower and sleep now. Goodnight! ” Goshiki rushed away from them, not even bothering to say goodnight to their other teammates who were still in the gym.

“Something’s definitely wrong.” Tendou remarked as they watched the first year leave. “And I’m sure it’s his drug dealer roommate.”

“Are you certain?” Ushijima asked, “Perhaps he’s having trouble with Koganegawa.”

“No, no. Futakuchi would have texted me if something was going on.” Tendou said, “And it’s not like he hasn’t come to us when he’s had relationship troubles before. I guess right now all we can do is keep an eye on him and prepare for the fallout.”

It seemed though, as the weeks went on, that the problem only worsened, and Goshiki only became more withdrawn and secretive about whatever was happening. Their other first year players did mention that Goshiki was sometimes being messed with by some of the Kamtitani possy, but not hugely more than they themselves were. Futakuchi actually texted Tendou in concern over how Koganegawa was freaking out about Goshiki becoming distant from him.

The more Tendou tried to get answers, the more Goshiki seemed to pull away. At least he managed to get Goshiki to stop avoiding Koganegawa, which seemed to improve his mood somewhat. The small success turned out to be very short term because it wasn’t long after that that Goshiki missed practice.

Missing practice wasn’t a huge deal - everyone got sick or had too much homework once in a while - but with what had been happening, it sent off warning bells in Tendou’s head. Not wanting to seem overbearing or potentially overreacting, he didn’t do anything on the first day of missed practice. On the second, he asked with the other first years who confirmed Goshiki was not only missing practice but class as well. After hearing that, Tendou decided that he didn’t mind being seen as overbearing and headed over to Goshiki’s dorm room.

He got a lot of stares from the first years, though it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to them. A few of them tried to stop him as they saw him head toward Goshiki’s room, warning him away from “Kamitani’s room” as though it wasn’t a _shared_ dorm room. He was tempted to just barge into the room, but he knocked, just in case.

No one responded to his polite knocking, but Tendou could hear someone in the room so kept knocking, getting more and more insistent until someone yanked open the door with an angry, “What the hell do you want?!”

Kamitani was smaller than Tendou by a good bit and had the look of a delinquent. He was scowling, showing off some pretty impressive teeth - jeez, were those real or did the kid wear Halloween fangs just casually? 

“Is Goshiki here?” Tendou asked, keeping an edge to his voice. He didn’t want the little jerk to get any ideas.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Kamitani said, “It’s not my business where he goes.”

“I think it is.” Tendou insisted, “He hasn’t been to any class or club activities for two days, so either he’s in this room right now, or you have some answers to give me.”

Kamitani scoffed and avoided Tendou’s eyes for a moment, crossing his arms, “You think I’m just gonna do whatever you want ‘cause you’re in the volleyball team? I don’t know where the hell he is.”

“You’re lying.” Tendou said, “I know you’ve been bullying him, and I know you and your brother are hiding something pretty major, so tell me what I want to know.”  
The kid actually looked scared for a moment, thankfully, because while Tendou was _pretty sure_ they were drug dealers or something similar, he didn’t have any actual confirmation. 

“Well, in that case, you can just stop worrying about him. He’s… _involved_ now.” Kamitani smirked, then shoved past Tendou, “Look, I’m being completely honest when I saw I have no fucking clue where he went off to. He wasn’t dead last I saw him, if that helps.”

“What the hell do you mean, involved?!” Tendou shouted at him, worry overcoming him. “He would never do anything like that, so what the hell did you do?”

“This isn’t a lifestyle you choose for yourself,” Kamitani said with a shrug as he continued walking away, “I’m sure he’ll show up soon enough.

What the hell. Tendou let the little jerk walk away from him because he’d gotten his answers and he didn’t want to interact with him any more than necessary. He sent a text to Ushijima informing him of what Kamitani had said before seeking out a teacher. As much as he hated teachers (he couldn’t trust them with how they’d ignored his own bullying for years), he felt that what was going on was probably more than just bullying. Much to his disappointment though, his expectations were met perfectly when the teacher informed him that “It was all being handled, don’t worry about it too much.”

The next day though, Goshiki showed up at practice. Well, he showed up but he didn’t play, claiming illness. He did look rough, rougher than before, like a gust of wind could push him over. Tendou decided to sit out as well, to see if he could help him but Goshiki didn’t seem to be in much of a talking mood.

Tendou just hoped that it was at least the start of things getting better.

\--

Ushijima was in the middle of finishing his nightly routine in his and Tendou’s shared half-bath when a timid Goshiki appeared behind him in the mirror. He tried not to hide his shock at seeing the first year in his room - he had the open door policy, but it had been over a month since Goshiki had sought him out at all.

Wiping the remaining mint-scented face wash Tendou gifted him he turned around to face the first-year. He decided to act like nothing was out of the ordinary to not spook Goshiki. “Hey, you need something?”, he asked.

“Um, yeah, maybe, I don’t know!” Goshiki squeaked out, looking like he was about to cry or run away. Ushijima had never been very good at delicate stuff and mentally cursed the fact that Goshiki had shown up on the _one night_ Tendou wasn’t there. 

“Uh, I can’t help you if you don’t know?” Ushijima tried, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Goshiki became as red as Tendou’s hair before rushing out an answer in one breath, “couldyoumaybeteachmehowtoshave?”

Ushijima hadn’t understood anything of what Goshiki said, and tried to figure out what the best way to tell the first year would be, without making him freak out any more.

“Could you repeat that more slowly?” He said, quickly adding, “I’m not mad,” when he saw how Goshiki looked about ready to combust.

“TEACH ME HOW TO SHAVE!” Goshiki practically screamed, before wincing and tacking on a “please.”

Ushijima’s eyes widened as his mind tried to wrap itself around the surprisingly mundane request Goshiki had. After what had been happening, he’d expected something more… substantial? He did have any plans for the evening though - he’d planned on reading Tendou’s new manga in bed until Tendou came back from Semi’s. But, as life would have it, he was now standing in his tiny bathroom, mouth agape, in front of a nearly crying Goshiki wondering just when exactly his underclassman decided to put so much trust in him. _Tendou was so much better at this than he was_. Nonetheless, he had a duty to Goshiki as both his upperclassman and as his captain to aid him in whatever category of growing up this fell into. 

“Okay.” Ushjima said.

Goshiki timidly smiled back at him, “Okay?”

“Yes, do you have a razor?” Ushijima said, getting out some shaving cream and a fresh towel. 

Mumbling, Goshiki replied, “Um, no?” Ushijima wasn’t very surprised considering the astral planning Goshiki seemed to be doing. The first year seemed to be functioning half on pure impulse and half on fear.

“Alright, I can give you a disposable one then but if you are going to be doing this everyday you are going to want a more permanent one.” Ushijima offered. He and Tendou kept a pack of cheap ones just in case their own broke or someone else needed to borrow.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Goshiki said, nearly shouting again and wringing his hands together. _They really needed to have a conversation about the loudness._

“No need to apologize, it is your first time.” Ushijima said, trying to appease the poor boy’s nerves. “Just get one next time you go off campus. They are not very expensive.”

“Okay, should I get in the shower?”

“Why?”

“Um, because…”

“Because what?” Ushijima prodded, calm until Goshiki began unbuttoning his pants.

“Woah, stop, stop. What exactly do you think we are doing here?” Ushijima said, closing his eyes and trying to get out of the bathroom.

“Wait!”

“No! Goshiki, we are both in committed relationships and you are like a little brother to me. Put your pants back on!”

“This isn’t what you think, please I need help.” Goshiki pleaded. 

Ushijima took a chance and spared a glance at Goshiki, who was thankfully still wearing boxers, but had the hairiest legs Ushijima had ever seen on a man - it looked more like fur than body hair. Now, Ushijima wasn’t the kind of guy that checked out the levels of hair his friends had or what kind of manscaping they did but from what he remembered from volleyball, Goshiki was usually practically hairless. Ushijima knew he should have gotten Tendou from the beginning but now that he saw the situation at hand he knew it was inevitable. So, with all the tact he possessed, he hightailed it out of their room to go fetch Tendou from Semi’s.

Sprinting down the hall at high speed gave Ushijima the moment of clearheadedness he desperately needed. He realized he probably humiliated Goshiki quite a bit by just running out of there without even a comment – _yeah, that probably looked bad_ – and he didn’t have a guarantee Goshiki would stick around after that, which made him sprint even faster so he could fix this faster. 

Bursting through Semi’s door he grabbed Tendou off the bed in a fireman’s carry and hightailed it out of there yelling back a quick “DO NOT FOLLOW US!” at Semi when the setter looked like he was about to do just that.

Tendou kept hitting Ushijima in the back with his fists, clearly annoyed at having been abducted from Semi’s room. “Wakatoshi you brute! I am _not_ in the mood right now, work on your tact!” 

“I am also not in the mood!” Ushijima huffed back as he kept picking up speed.

“Then why the fuck did you abduct me?” Tendou asked, biting Ushijima where he could reach.

Letting out a grunt of pain, Ushijima tried to answer in the most to the point way possible for fear of more bites, “Goshiki is crying. Need your help,” he said. 

“Goshiki!?”

“Yes, Goshiki!”

“What did you do to our son you bastard!?” Tendou screeched, redoubling on his hitting and biting efforts.

“Ow! I did not do anything! I just need your help, helping him!” Ushijima screamed, prompting Tendou to go completely slack. “... Satori?”

“Hurry up, my baby needs me.” Tendou replied, slapping Ushijima’s butt full force. Ushijima did just that, not stopping until they were in their room where he kindly put Tendou down getting a kiss for his efforts. 

The door to the bathroom was closed and if you listened not so closely (Goshiki was a loud crier) you could hear the boy sobbing his lungs out.

Looping his arms around Ushijima’s neck, Tendou asked. “What’s the situation?” 

“He asked me to teach him how to shave but he did not say what - I assumed his face. He was actually speaking of his legs and when pulled his pants down I had a bit of a freak out because I thought he was propositioning me. I say this not lightly, but his legs are the hairiest I have ever seen on a human.” Ushijima replied. Tendou nodded once and slowly stepped towards the bathroom door, softly knocking before speaking.

“Goshiki? It’s Tendou, can you let me in? Wakawaka told me you needed help so he came to get me?” He said, speaking in the way he reserved for Goshiki and Goshiki only. 

The only response that could be heard was some sniffling. The door cracked open, and Goshiki’s red face poked out just a bit.

“You won’t judge?” He asked.

“Of course not.” Tendou replied, Ushijima nodding along. Thankfully Goshiki opened the door to let them in, sitting down on the toilet lid when Tendou prompted him.

“Alright, what’s up?” Tendou asked. 

“I need to shave my legs but I don’t know how.” Goshiki answered, not looking at either of them. 

“Okay, why don’t you show us?” Tendou asked, crouching down in front of the kid. 

Looking away Goshiki barely mumbled an, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Not it’s not, Wakatoshi not knowing how to use a can opener is embarrassing, having hairy legs is normal.” Tendou offered much to Ushijima’s dismay. 

“It is not my fault I was never taught.” He huffed, playing along with whatever Tendou was doing. 

Exaggerating his hand movements Tendou shot back, “Hush, you could’ve called me for this instead of caveman kidnapping me.”

“You might not have answered. You and Semi have a tendency to gossip about me when alone together.” Ushijima said, which prompted a small giggle from Goshiki. 

“Alright then, let’s see what we're dealing with.” Tendou said.

“Okay…” Goshiki hesitantly replied before pulling his pants off. 

A soft, “Oh.” left Tendou before a frown formed on his face. “Goshiki, I think there’s something wrong. You were practically hairless at practice the other day, there’s no way you grew this much hair in two days.” He said.

“I know.” Goshiki said, tears threatening to spill again. “I don’t know what to do anymore, I just want to be normal again!” He exclaimed.

“What do you mean normal?” Ushijima asked.

“I can’t tell you!” Goshiki replied, violently shaking his head.

“Of course you can, we have an open door policy for a reason.” Tendou tried, putting a comforting hand on Goshiki’s shoulder. 

“It was Kamitani.” He whispered, which immediately set alarm bells off in Ushijima’s head, especially with what Tendou had said after confronting the kid.

“That fucker.” Ushijima said before rolling up his sleeves and turning to go beat the shit out of that Kamitani kid for messing with Goshiki and getting him involved in whatever flavour of crime he was in. Nobody hurt his team and got away with it. Tendou barely spared him a glance before nodding in approval.

“Wait!” Goshiki screamed. “It’s not what you think!”

“He hurt you, he pays.” Ushijima said.

“No- he- my legs are his fault.” Goshiki desperately tried to explain.

“What.” Ushijima said, becoming confused at an alarming rate.

“He’s a werewolf.” Goshiki said.

“Werewolves do not exist. And even then, I do not see how that would explain you crying and having hairy legs.” Ushijima said.

“Did he drug you?” Tendou asked, which only made Ushijima even angrier at the implications. 

“No – well kinda, it’s complicated.” Goshiki rushed out, trying to appease his seniors.

“What. Did. He. Do.” Ushijima asked. He realized as he spoke that he probably shouldn’t use his ‘captain voice’ on a crying Goshiki but he wasn’t totally in control of his aggression. 

Goshiki cried out a bit too loud, “He bit me!”

“What the fuck!?” Tendou exclaimed. 

“I just told you he’s a werewolf!” Goshiki shot back.

“Werewolves do not exist.” Ushijima reiterated. “Do we need to go to the nurse?” He asked, worried about his underclassman’s mental health and perhaps physical health if had _actually_ been bit by someone.

“No, please. They’re real and he turned me to force me into his pack as a punching bag and now I’m stuck like this and I have a date with Kanji tomorrow!” Goshiki cried, pulling the collar of his shirt to the side showing a clear non-human bite mark on his shoulder. Ushijima also saw that there was something weird about Goshiki’s teeth - they looked longer and sharper than normal. Like fangs.

“Oh my God, you’re being serious.” Tendou gasped.

“Of course I’m serious! I’m so ugly that Kanji’s going to break up with me and you won’t even help me.” He yelled, getting up to leave.

“No, no sweetie. Sit down and explain, this is just like a ton to take in.” Tendou said, guiding Goshiki to sit again. Ushijima was so lost so he figured starting from the top would be a safe bet.

“Why did he bite you?” He asked.

“I don’t know, he still won’t say and he’s just been so mean. It hurt so much and I don’t understand what’s happening half the time.” Goshiki rushed out, once again starting to cry. _He seemed to have an endless reserve of tears_ Ushijima thought.

“But you’re not alone.” Ushijima said, because no matter what Goshiki would always have him and Tendou and the whole team.

“True! You can’t get rid of us!” Tendou joked, ruffling Goshiki’s hair and messing up his bowl cut.

Sniffling Goshiki asked a small, “Really?”.

“Of course, we wouldn’t leave you because of something like that.” Tendou said, “I’m guessing you aren’t exactly vibing with the whole ‘fur’ part, huh?”

Goshiki ducked his head and mumbled a small ‘yes’. Which made Ushijima feel like there was more to this than just growing the leg hair. 

“Well we can just trim it with hair clippers and-” Tendou began to say before he was cut off by a panicked Goshiki. “No! I need it all gone!”

“Okay but it’ll look just like regular leg hair if we trim it…” Tendou tried to reason.

“You don’t understand, I can’t- I have a date with Kanji tomorrow and I need to look pretty.” Goshiki said, eyes refilling with tears.

“I don’t think Koganegawa will care.” Ushijima said, because honestly he didn’t and he reasoned that most guys didn’t either. Apparently that wasn’t the comment to make because Goshiki just began crying again. _He must be getting dehydrated._ Ushijima thought, so he left the bathroom to get Goshiki a Gatorade from their mini fridge. Tendou had Goshiki wrapped up in a classic Tendou Hug™️ and he seemed to be much calmer.

“Here, drink this.” He said, offering Goshiki the drink.

“Thank you, m’sorry about earlier.” He said.

“No harm done, I see this is stressful for you.” Ushijima assured the first year as he slowly drank the Gatorade. 

He paused his drinking to try and explain himself. “It’s just that Kanji always makes a big deal about me being his pretty baby and well ya know… showing up looking like a caveman is… ya know… _a turn off_? He said, squeaking at the end and looking like a fresh tomato. Ushijima, for one, did not need to know about Koganegawa and Goshiki’s private life. Two, he was so out of his comfort-zone he debated leaving Tendou to deal with this. Three, he was a good boyfriend so he was going to stick this through for their ‘son’. Tendou seemed to be going through a similar thought process, so at least there was _that_.

“Okay… as long as you’re being safe.” Tendou said after a moment, which was mortifying for Ushijima to consider.

“Ah, oh my God! Not like _that!_ ” Goshiki screamed, choking on his juice. 

“Thank God.” Ushijima muttered, because he was not ready to have The Talk after the rollercoaster that had been their day so far. 

“Can we just do this? I wanna get to bed early...” Goshiki, bless him, said clearly trying to end their most awkward conversation to date.

“Yes, yes. Waka-chan, get a trash bag to cover the floor, just in case.” Tendou said, “Don’t worry, your date will go perfectly! And we’ll find a way to fix this whole mess for you!”

\--

Having Goshiki back to his usual happy-go-lucky self was honestly the highlight of Ushijima’s month because it meant that life could go back to normal and Tendou was giving him almost all of his attention again (not that Ushijima got jealous). It also meant that everyone was distracted enough that he could go and have some choice words with a certain Kamitani about his favourite underclassman. _And that was fine by Ushijima because there was no point in dwelling in the past._

And so, Halloween found the entirety of the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball team hanging out in their gym with a wolf Goshiki (which in Ushijima’s opinion was really just a big puppy) playing catch and enjoying what Tendou had been describing as the best cuddles ever (which was _fundamentally_ untrue because Ushijima and Tendou cuddles were the best). But, Ushijima did have to admit that Goshiki was pretty adorable. The whole team had been let into the secret and had had varied reactions - mostly of initial disbelief, then apprehension and finally acceptance or excitement. Apparently, there was supposed to be some big clause of secrecy around the whole ‘werewolf society’ thing, but it wasn’t like Goshiki owed any loyalty to Kamitani to keep the secret. It was kept within the team only though, just in case. No one wanted Goshiki to be stolen away by curious government agents, after all.

Tendou was playing tug-of-war with Goshiki when he yelled, “Wakatoshi! Come here!”, with Goshiki adding a little bark and staring, tail wagging. Since the disastrous night where Ushijima and Tendou first found out about Goshiki being a werewolf, they had figured out the whole ‘shifting’ thing - he could do it on command at any time, but became a full wolf regardless on full moons, and also had ‘inbetween’ stages, like the one he got stuck in with his hairy legs. As it was a full moon, he was going to be a wolf until sunrise.

“What is it?” He asked, heading over to join them.

“We’re taking a family photo!” Tendou exclaimed, bringing Ushijima to kneel with him beside Goshiki and gesturing to Semi to take a photo. “And we can take one with the whole team after.”

“I see, are we doing the ‘special’ one?” He asked, remembering the countless times he had been asked to make special faces.

“You wanna do a goofy one?” Tendou asked. Goshiki kept alternating between looking to Tendou and then Ushijima.

“Yes. The special ones.” He said.

“Alright! Say Cheese!” Tendou said, throwing up his customary peace sign and doing his tongue out wink. Ushijima couldn’t help but smile fondly at his antics.

“Ushijima! Stop staring at your boyfriend and do an actual goofy face.” Semi chastised, snapping several pictures regardless. 

\--

Tendou had the first picture printed out and kept it on their bedside table, and insisted on taking pictures every full moon after, forming a tradition that lasted well into their adult lives, even as they all went on to do their own things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
